


Pure Love

by Jld71



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: How can an angel love a (half)demon?





	Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



Angel.  
Demon, well half. Still he was considered an abomination. To others, the demon outweighed the human in him.  
But not to this angel.  
They shouldn’t love each other.  
But, when has that ever stopped anyone before? Why should it stop them, their love for each other?  
Joe only knows one thing, he loves his husband. He only sees the good in him. It nearly killed him to send Chuy away, to keep him safe from Midnight and the darkness that was threatening them all.  
Now, Chuy was back. They were together and his heart was back where it belonged.

When he gave up on Heaven, it was only because it gave up on him.  
Heaven turned its collective back on him.  
He didn’t love Heaven any less, he just loved Chuy more.  
He couldn’t deny what he felt - didn’t want to. Not after so many years on Earth alone.  
The ultimatum had been issued, give up Chuy, kill him or suffer Heaven’s wrath.  
The decision was made, it was easy really.  
No, giving up Chuy was like giving up his wings.  
They were better together than apart.  
He did the only thing he could, he took Chuy and disappeared.

He heart swells with love everytime Chuy smiles at him.  
There’s no doubt in his mind, he made the right choice all those years ago. How could he not; their love is pure, despite what others may say, may think. It doesn’t matter to him, never has.  
The only thing that matters is Chuy, his happiness, his safety and he will move Heaven and Hell to make sure Chuy stays that way. That Chuy knows how much he’s loved.  
It’s an easy love they have. There’s no room for doubt about what they have, what they mean to each other.


End file.
